typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Aegian
Aegians are natives to the planet Aegaeon and the main species of Tanj'ins. Biology Aegians are anthromorphic sentient lifeforms with Human similiarities. The main differences between them being an Aegian is covered in fur save around their muzzle and a patch across their chest, they have a small black nose and their skin colour ranges between bleach white to tanned while their fur colour is either red, purple or blue. Aegians also possess a 10 inch tail that can either grow thin or slightly fluffy. Despite possibile similiarities between other species, Aegians are easily recognizable for their particular black stripe patterns across their body. These aren't to be mixed up with tribal tattoos the Tanj'in sub-species possess. Their heights can range between 4'5" to 6'10", bringing them up to par with other space-faring races. Due to natural evolution on their homeworld, Aegians are capable of amazing levels of endurance far superiour to that of most other species. They are able to survive temperatures up to 40°C and down to -30°C without the need for lack of or additional clothing. Hunger and thirst are equal to Human levels while their need for sleep can last up to 20 hours, lacking the need for it for at least 20-25 hours. One major drawback is their inability to see in the dark. Their eyes are weak during the night and as such Aegians are practically blind without light. Background Aegians have always been natives of Aegaeon and have never been able to evolve as a culture thanks to their planet's dangerous ecosystem. Before their monarchy was set up, Aegians came to believe the Tanj'ins were gods in physical form because of their abilities to bend the elements to their whim. Originally blessing their subspecies with gifts and sacrifices, the Aegians realized that the Tanj'ins looked down upon then as servants and began to abuse them as such. This revelation sparked the beginning of the only recorded war on Aegaeon with millions of Aegians fighting the hundreds of thousands of Tanj'ins for superiority. The aftermath of the war left the Tanj'ins extinct and the Aegians scattered and at the mercy of the unbendable elements that Aegaeon was plagued by. A monarchy was quickly formed and united all Aegians together to preserve their future. But when the unpredictable happened and a Tanj'in was born to Aegian parents, decisions had to be made. For one, the people believed they would never be free from their history but the kingdom that ruled decreed that all Tanj'ins would be raised like Aegian children and trained to be the guardians of the Aegians against the destructive nature of Aegaeon. When RACE dropped out of hyperspace and bombarded the planet, a high majority of Aegians died in the cataclysm, very few surviving on islands untouched by bombs and even fewer surviving the ion storms that took place after. When the Galactic Federation arrived, they began a worldwide evacuation of the planet to preserve the endangered species. Needless to say, the sudden discovery of worlds and species outside their own world was overcoming and almost traumatizing. The Aegians were dropped off at colonies within Federation space and taken care of since. Abilities Unlike their Tanj'in counterparts, Aegians do not have unique talents. But that does not make them easy pickings. Aegians are very skilled in swordsmanship with high dexterity, endurance and flexibility. Because of teachings since childhood, Aegians can meditate and focus their minds to bring inner peace within themselves for hours at a time. This way of life has made them very influential people no matter the circumstance. Category:Species Category:Aegaeon